Multi-Hit Strike
Multi-Hit Strike is a Quirk which is used by Maruchi Hitto. Information Multi-Hit Strike is classified as an Emitter Quirk. This Quirk allows Maruchi to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch. Usage Maruchi usually uses Multi-Hit Strike to multiply his attacks to beat his opponents into submission or break their bones to disable them. He can also use Multi-Hit Strike to enhance his speed in a burst or to jump high by using his quirk on his legs when he kicks off the ground. Limitations * The body part that it's used on takes half the recoil. * Maruchi can only his use his quirk on his arms, his legs, and his head. He keeps that he can use it on his head a secret. * When using his quirk on his head, he can only use a multi of 25 or lower or he could do damage to his brain and/or break his skull. Unfortunately, Maruchi can't train to get rid of this flaw. * Currently, Maruchi's arms can only take the recoil of a Multi of 50 before breaking his own arm's bones. * Currently, Maruchi's arms can only take the recoil of 75 Multi's in total without any one of them being a Multi of 50 or above to break his own arm's bones. * Currently, Maruchi's legs can only take the recoil of a Multi of 50 before breaking his own leg's bones. * Currently, Maruchi's legs can only take the recoil of 75 Multi's in total without any one of them being a Multi of 50 or above to break his own leg's bones. * Maruchi's max multi per use is 64. This can't be increased with training. Techniques Breaker: Maruchi punches or kicks his opponent with a multi of 5 to 20. Bone Breaker: Maruchi punches or kicks his opponent with a Multi of 25 in an attempt to break their bone. Dash Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the ground with a Multi of 1 to 5, which results in him gaining swift dash in his chosen direction. Jump Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the ground with a Multi of 1 to 5 to jump into the air. Dashing Punch Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the ground with a Multi of 1 to 5 at his target and then punches the target with a Multi of 5 to 20. Due to the power of the dash, the power of the punch is increased. If used with a Multi of 25, he calls it Dashing Bone Breaker. Sword Breaker: Maruchi uses a Multi of 5 to 20 in both his arms and hits something or someone with his sword. Super Moves Head Breaker: Maruchi does a headbutt with a Multi of 25. Mega Breaker: Maruchi punches or kicks his opponent with a Multi of 50. Mega Sword Breaker: Maruchi uses a Multi of 50 in both his arms and hits something or someone with his sword. Teleport Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the ground with a Multi of at least 10. It results in him seemingly teleporting in his chosen direction with about a range of 10 feet per 10 Multi's. What actually is happening is it causes Maruchi to move at a vanishing speed. Teleport Punch Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the ground with a Multi of at least 10 to 20. It results in him seemingly teleporting through his opponent while dealing them a powerful punch. Teleport Sword Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the ground with a Multi of at least 10 to 20 and uses a Multi of 5 to 20 in both his arms. It results in him seemingly teleporting through his opponent while dealing them a Multi enhanced sword slash. Air Breaker: Maruchi kicks off the air by using a Multi of at least 25. It results in Maruchi jumping several meters off the air. Compatibility Good Bad Training Method Strength Training: By Maruchi increasing his strength, he can improve the power he can output using his quirk. Bone Strengthing: By Maruchi increasing the durability of his bones, he can increase the amount of recoil it takes to break his bones. Trivia * Maruchi adds Super, Mega and Max, respectively to the front of his techniques depending on the Multi he uses. 25 for Super, 50 for Mega, and 64 for Max. * Teleport Breaker and Air Breaker are based on Soru and Geppo from the series One Piece. * Based on a technique from the series Upgrade Specialist.Category:Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe